My Day With Arty
by Sarcastic Ninja
Summary: What would you do if you had complete control over Artemis Fowl for one day?


Hi! This is one of my first Artemis Fowl fan-fictions, and criticism is greatly appreciated! I hope you like the idea! Sorry it's so short!

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, or any character, place, or idea from it. If I did, I would use it's fans to help me conquer the world.

My Day With Arty

Chapter 1: The Nameless Chapter

_The Fowl Lear Jet, just leaving Ireland (Artemis's POV)_

Artemis Fowl sat in his Lear jet on his way to New Jersey. He had to spend one entire day with some bratty little girl who had won a contest so she could have complete control over him for 24 hours_. Wonderful, _He thought. _Just wonderful._ _I have to spend an entire day in an extremely small plastic chair, at a tea party with teddy bears for company. Then again, it's only one day. How bad could it be?_ How wrong Artemis was about that day. Very wrong indeed.

Unfortunately for Artemis, Alex didn't like tea parties. What she had in mind was much , much worse.

(Alex's POV)

_Several days earlier, in a dark alley way (GASP! that's so cliché!!)_

"So how much, again for this guy? Alex asked in her stone cold, unemotional face. But inside, she was secretly over flowing with excitement and happiness. "2 million dollars, by check, _after_you brake Artemis Fowl." the girl said she looked very strange. She had dark black hair, and was extremely beautiful, with her unique, seemingly flawless features. But there was something deadly about her. She seemed to have an evil, highly intelligent touch to her face. She had offered Alex 2,000,000 dollars to use her amazing , annoying powers and evil devious mind to torture some kid named Arty. Annoying nick-names always got to people. For just like Mulch Diggums, Alex had the amazing ability to drive people insane. All she had to do was win the writing contest, a short story between 1,500 and 2,000 words. The most creative story won. Easy. Alex was practically bursting with creativity. "Well? Do we have a deal, or not?" the teenage girl asked impatiently. "Yes," Alex said, smiling evilly. "I believe we do."

Opal's POV

Opal Kobio was positively ecstatic; she had hired the best possible person to actually drive Artemis Fowl, the great human mastermind, into insanity. Then all of her problems with him would be over. She had given up on trying to kill him, the boy just wouldn't die! Especially with that bodyguard around all of the time. So this was the perfect solution. She really did have no doubt that that Alex girl could drive ANYONE insane. Even the great Artemis Fowl. She had heard stories and rumors………… and they never had a happy ending. No, Artemis Fowl wouldn't stand a chance against her.

_The New Jersey Airport, (Arty's POV)_

Artemis had an uneasy feeling about the day that was to follow, as he stepped off of the Fowl Lear Jet. He had found several loop-holes in the contract he'd signed. That made him feel more secure. But really, he wasn't the least bit worried. Why should he be? It wasn't as if this girl could actually be dangerous. This whole thing was a reality TV show for the world's greatest minds, to put their tolerance to the test. Normally, Artemis would never have agreed to this, he resented the media deeply, but unfortunately he didn't have a choice this time. His parents had decided that he should get out some more and see the world. They had also thought that being ordered around by another person might do some good for his superior ego. And of course, you may be wondering how Alex could force him to these things. The answer is that the person, who gets to order their own little genius around all day, gets a device with a button on it. Every time someone refuses to do something, the button gets pushed. And at the end of the day, that person must tell the Hosts of the show what they couldn't get them to do, just for proof. There will also be a camera crew following them for some of the day. Butler had been allowed to accompany his charge, but must follow the rules that Artemis must do whatever she says, with some limitations of course**. (A/N: Basically nothing gross or illegal)** He would be staying in an extremely fancy (not to mention expensive) hotel in New York City, until tomorrow

Tomorrow he was to meet Alex.


End file.
